happily everafter oracle files
by Clan Bastnagle 1
Summary: a selection of oracle's files on the inhabitants of earth 2011
1. Chapter 1

Name: Martha Wayne the 2nd

Birth date: December 16th 1942

Aliases: Robin, Thunderbat

Relatives:

Unnamed birth father

Unnamed birth mother

Billy Baston (birth brother)

Bruce Wayne (adoptive father)

Tomas Wayne Jr. (adoptive uncle)

Kate Kane (adoptive aunt)

Richard Grayson (adoptive brother)

Jason Todd (adoptive brother)

Timothy Drake (adoptive brother)

Damien Wayne (adoptive brother)

Cassandra Cain (adoptive sister)

Powers:

Super strength

Super speed

Flight

Electricity blasts

Near invincibility

Hyper intelligence

Sexual orientation: bisexual

Relationship status: single

History: Born as Mary Batson in 1942 to an unnamed couple. She was dropped off in an orphanage. When Black Adam kidnapped her, he gave the newborn his power turning the new being, created from this, into his soldier. In order to stop her rampage, Billy had to strip her of her powers causing the infant to nearly die. The only way he had to save her was to give her some of his power instead. Having nowhere to live himself and knowing of nowhere safer from Black Adam's clutches, he asks Batman to raise her, as Billy takes off on his own.

Being named Martha Wayne by her new father, she was trained in martial arts as well as training her mind in the most advanced sciences and maths. She was also gaining a love of literature and history. The death of her brother Jason, when she was 6, lead her to attack criminals more violently than she needed to. At age 10, she discovered her powers leading her to assume she was invincible. This misconception was cleared up quickly with her father hitting her in the heel during a sparring match. After discovering this weakness her father taught her the fighting techniques that would protect her heel in battle. At age 13, she became Robin (her costume including reinforced heels) going on many adventures with her father. At age 15, Jason came back as Red Hood starting her to try and save him. At age 16, Talia Al Ghul dropped off her little brother Damien to try and distract her father. Damien, seeing her as a rival attempted to take her out ending with her catching a grenade in her hand and containing the blast. At seeing this, Damien realized she was the superior fighter, and gained a respect for her. Later that year, Talia attempts to take over Gotham with an adult clone of Damian. Upon dismantling the plot they find a 14 year old female clone of Damien in a stasis pod. She is named Cassandra and becomes Martha's adorable gay little sister. Martha often tries to help Cassandra win Stephanie Brown's affections. At age 18, she retired from the Robin Moniker and became Thunderbat.


	2. cobalt

Name: Catherin "Cat" Crenshaw

Birth date: June 14 1932

Aliases: Cobalt

Relatives:

Unknown

Powers:

Flight

Energy projection

Super Strength

Energy absorption

Willpower strengthening

Eternal youth

Immortality

Sexual orientation: straight

Relationship status: single

History: Born in Sherwood, Ohio in 1932 to an unknown couple her life was fairly normal until she turned 15. In august of 1947 she was abducted by the dominators and had her genes edited to be a weapon against the center turning her hair white. She also had a trigger phrase imprinted into her brain that when said would turn her into a dominator soldier. She then had all her memories except for the name Catherine she was then left unconscious outside a hospital in Las Angeles in early September comatose and unable to age.

10 years later In 1957 she wakes up floating in the hospital screaming she jumps out the window into the street below. She wanders around the desert of California until she saw a green light dragging a flight simulator towards a crashed spaceship. When she meets Hal Jordan and the dying Abin Sur she gets flashes of the justice society into her memory and becomes fan girlish. After a time mourning the fallen hero she and Hal check into a motel. they spend the next day learning their powers. When they see the broadcast of the situation at the cape she files down there while Hal goes to Ferris air to get something. When she makes it to the cape, she and the other superheroes have a standoff with the military until it is stopped by Superman. in the battle with the center she helps wonder woman and Martian Manhunter protect the Flash. Then she goes and helps increase Hal's willpower when he launches the center into space. After that she goes and parties with the rest of the heroes and witnesses Aquaman emerge from the water with superman. She is one of the leagues founders alongside Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and her friend Hal, the Green Lantern.


	3. shaggy

Name: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers

Birth date: October 12, 1952

Aliases: The wolf man

Relatives:

Samuel Chastain Rogers father

Wendy Rogers mother

Maggie "Sugie" Rogers sister

Wilfred Brother in law

Gaggy Rogers uncle

Uncle Shagworthy

Great Uncle "Nat" Nathaniel

Uncle Beauregard (deceased)

Fearless Shagaford uncle

Uncle Albert Shaggleford

McBaggy Rogers ancestor (deceased)

Betty Lou Shaggbilly cousin

Nathaniel great grandfather (deceased)

Benjamin great great grandfather (deceased)

Matilda great great grandmother (deceased)

Tawny Rogers cousin

Powers:

Enhanced instincts

Lycanthropy

Enhanced strength

Enhanced speed

Enhanced agility

Sexual orientation: straight

Relationship status: single

History: Born October 12 1952 in Coolsville, Ohio to Samuel Chastain Rogers and Wendy Rogers, he was a fairly normal boy who loved food. When he was 5 his little sister Maggie was born at age 10 his parents got him a dog named Scooby Doo he soon learned Scooby could talk and they bonded over their shared love of food at 16 he Scooby and their friends Daphne, Velma, and Fred started a mystery solving service called Mystery Inc. at 18 Scooby's nephew scrappy was dropped off with them that summer he and Daphne took a job working for Vincent Van Ghoul while Fred became a professional cheerleader and Velma started working for an organization called checkmate.

While working for Vincent he was bitten by the former wolfman and was told that he was now the last of the werewolves and needed to stop Dracula. When Scooby accidently opened the chest of demons. Vincent is killed by the 13 monsters released from it. With Daphne taking his place as head wizard the 5 of them form justice league dark. Shaggy suggested that the new team work with his Uncle Albert Shaggleford and his cousin Tawny. His uncle would fund the new team while tawny would monitor all missions. Eventually the team would come to include Etrigan and the 2nd Dr. Fate who he became good friends with. When Dracula and his army invaded the mansion he killed Albert mistakenly assuming he was the wolfman, the team was nearly defeated only Shaggy and Tawny were still conscious shaggy transforms and tawny does as well, as we learn Shaggy turned his cousin into She-Wolf and together they defeated Dracula sealing him in the chest of demons from then on he and his cousin protected the earth alongside the rest of Justice League Dark.


End file.
